A Year's Worth of Pranks Year One
by thetwinspartner-in-pranks
Summary: The Weasley twins are finally going to Hogwarts, an event they have been looking forward to for many years. But what happens when the dynamic duo meet the girl who will turn their duo into a trio?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to my first every fanfic! I truly hope you enjoy it. I love hearing back from people so R&R! (And go easy on me, it is my first fanfic after all!) Oh yeah, disclaimer. Take it away boys!

Unfortunatly, the wonderfully glorious author does not own anything that resembles something from the Harry Potter series. If she did, she would be rolling in money. Anyway, the author does, however, own the character Rachel Phelps and any other characters found in the fanfic that do not come from Harry Potter. And trust us, there will be some characters not from Harry Potter in this thing. Enjoy!

**A Year's Worth of Pranks (Year One)**

The two Weasley twins were standing in front of the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. Their older brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy, their parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, their younger brother, Ron, and their younger sister, Ginny, had already passed through the enchanted barrier. _This is it. I'm finally going to go to Hogwarts,_ thought Fred Weasley. _I'm going to learn magic and become a real wizard!_

"Well, here we are Fred," said George Weasley. "We are about to embark on a grand adventure to the great beyond!"

"Too right you are George," Fred replied. "This is the biggest turning point of our young lives. This moment deserves a photograph!"

"If you even think about snapping that photo, I will stuff one of those sugar quills up your-"

"BOYS! You were so excited about coming to Hogwarts, and here you are lollying around outside Platform 9 ¾. Do hurry up, it's ten 'til eleven." called their mother bursting back through the barrier.

"Coming mum!" the twins called in unison.

"If you aren't in here in one minute, I will make you wait another year before I allow you on that train!" Molly threatened over her shoulder as she passed back onto Platform 9 ¾.

_Uh-oh_. "Well, hurry up then George! Why on earth did you think we would have time to take a picture?! Let's go."

"But…! You… the camera… Oh, you are so going to get it!" yelled George, charging at Fred. The two collided with a loud _thunk_, and accidentally shoved a girl pushing a trolley into a wall. The trolley had a trunk and a tiger-striped cat sitting on it. The girl had big brown eyes, short blond hair cut in an A-Line, a normal sized body, and a normal height. She stared at the two twins for a moment and then said, "Excuse me gents, but you happen to be squishing me, and it is rather uncomfortable."

Both Fred and George leapt away from her and stared. "Uh, yeah sorry about that." George said, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry. Are you hurt?" asked Fred.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just didn't want you getting too close to Boheme. She's kind of a one-person cat. Well anyway, since we kind of, heh, ran into each other, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rachel Phelps," she said extending two hands, one toward each twin.

"Oh, George I like her! She's a funny one. Fred Weasley." Fred said taking Rachel's right hand.

"I like her too Fred. George Weasley." George said taking her left hand.

After firmly shaking hands Rachel said, "Well, boys, I'd love to stay here and chat, but my train leaves in five minutes, and I really must be on time. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Definitely!" exclaimed Fred.

"What, are you crazy? We won't see her around. She's going somewhere, and we're going to Hogwarts. We're going to be gone all year!" muttered George anxiously to Fred.

"Actually George, I think we'll be seeing quite a bit of her." Fred said smiling as he watched Rachel pass between the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10.

Well what did you think? Tell me and pretty please, keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Year's Worth of Pranks (Year One)**

_Hello my dearest darlings! How are you all doing? I'm terribly sorry that I have not updated earlier, but things at school have been crazy. I would like to thank my fabulous reveiwers and send a special thank-you to Tobias Potter for being my very first reviewer. Anyway, I do not own anything that resembles something created by the glorious J. K. Rowling, but I do own Boheme and Rachel, and any other characters I invent. Have a merry insert holiday you celebrate in December and a happy New Year!_

Rachel burst through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, and onto Platform 9 ¾. _Weeelll, I'm here. That much is accomplished. Great. Now I have to find my parents,_ she thought. "Where are they Bo-Bo?" Rachel asked her cat Boheme.

"Me-ow!" ordered Boheme.

"Load of help you are," muttered Rachel darkly.

"Rachel, we're over here!" she heard her mother call. Rachel turned, grinning, toward her parents. She easily found them in the crowd. Her mother, Suzie as she made most people call her, was five-foot three-inches, with short, wavy blonde hair. She was warm, welcoming to all, and incredibly loving. She easily gave advice and always knows what to wear (especially in the area of shoes). Rachel's father was five-foot four-and-one-forth-inches, with very short, brown hair, slightly graying at the temples. He was always smiling boyishly and laughing. He cared about everyone, seldom lost his temper, and read like a maniac (usually he had three books going at one time).

Rachel was surprised to see that her parents were talking with two other people. She was even more surprised to see the woman talking to her parents holding the hand of one little girl with bright red hair. On the woman's other side stood a boy who appeared to be about eight or nine, also with red hair, and an unusual amount of freckles across his face. (A/N: I was not sure exactly how old Fred and George's siblings were compared to them, so I guessed. If you know, please send me a message and I will fix the ages).

Rachel looked at the man engaged in conversation with her father. The man was thin, with red hair and a receding hairline. Behind the man was a circle of three redheaded boys. One boy had horn-rimmed glasses and had an air of importance. _He looks… annoying,_ thought Rachel. Boheme made a deep growling noise in her throat. "Yeah," Rachel said. "Rrrrrr."

On the left hand side of the bespectacled boy stood a tall, thin boy with his red hair pulled back, and what looked like a fang hanging from his earlobe. _That is definitely someone to get to know._ The remaining red-head was shorter than "fang-boy" and built stockily (A/N: Is that even a word? You guys know what I mean right?). This boy had an older broom hanging over his shoulder. _Ah. A Qudditch player. Excellent._

Rachel was just about to make her way over to her parents and the read head bunch, when she heard the sound of two sets of wheels screeching and two identical voices saying "Oh shiiiii…" Boheme flung herself at Rachel, just as the three trolleys and two of the three persons crashed. "Whoa. Deja-vu," said Rachel to the world at random. Boheme hissed angrily at the two bodies flung across the tipped over trolleys. Two sets of identical eyes turned up toward Rachel. "Heh… oops?" said Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Year's Worth of Pranks (Year One)**

_Hey, hey, guess what! I updated again. Think of this as your Christmas present. I won't be able to update for a while (I'm going to China!) but I will update ASAP. I love all of my reviewers. Thanks to Cherry-Black, I can now tell you the proper ages for the Weasely_ _family: Fred and George are two years older than Ron, three older than Ginny. Percy is two years older than the twins, and so Charlie is about five years older than the twins, and Bill about seven. Thanks! Oh yeah: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I would love more reviews! hint hint_

"Heh… oops?" said Fred.

"Well Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, either you two are very intent on crushing me, or I have become very accident prone." commented Rachel.

"Or we just love you so much that we can't stand being parted from you!" added George.

Rachel laughed. Both of the twins grinned, but one of the grins was a little closer to a grimace. "What's up with you Fred? You look, I dunno, like you're in pain or something." (A/N: George had landed on top of Fred so Fred's body was squished into the pavement).

Before Fred could even open his mouth to reply (or to tell George to get off him), George said, "Wait! How do you know that he's not George and I'm Fred?"

"Easy." laughed Rachel. "Your faces are slightly different and your hair is different."

Fred found his voice and looked at George. "Uh-oh George. We might have to make sure that she really can tell us apart. If it's true, we won't be able to execute pranks… uhm… 1 through 9, 13, 21 through 23, 32 through 40, 51, 53, 62 through 70, no! 62 through 75, 80, 86, 91, 97, or 101! This could seriously affect our year's worth of pranks."

"Ah, that is a problem Fred. We shall test her on the train." The train whistle sounded. The three quickly gathered their stuff together and ran toward their families.

"By mum! By dad!" said Rachel, kissing her parents good-bye, and she proceeded to run to the train. Rachel clamored inside the train with Boheme on her shoulder and pulling her trunk behind her. After 5 minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for; and empty compartment. She tossed her stuff in the overhead compartment and flopped into a window seat. Shortly after, two red heads poked their faces in.

"Would milady allow us poor unworthy folk leave to sit in thy compartment?" asked Fred.

"Of course, two fine gentlemen, such as yourselves, may be graced with my presence." replied Rachel with a gentle nod of her head. After disposing of their trunks, the boys made themselves comfortable. Fred settled himself in the seat directly across from Rachel, and George took the seat diagonally across from her.

"Well Fred, George," said Rachel inclining her head in their respective directions. "What are your siblings names, and how old are they?"

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed George. "We aren't going to answer any of your questions until you answer ours. We have to make sure that you really can tell us apart and that it wasn't just some lucky guess!"

"What happens if I guess wrong?" inquired Rachel.

"We forget that you ever guessed right." replied Fred.

"And if I guess right?"

"Well, see what happens," said Fred thoughtfully.

"But be prepared to die an excruciating death." added George.


End file.
